Demon Theme park
by animebeetle
Summary: When Rin, yukio, izumo, bon, sheimi, renzo, shura, (you get it) get transported back in time while on a field trp to a demon and a human theme park they meet old friends and, you guessed it, satan. How will they get back to their own time? I suck at summaries so just read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic so please no flames. When Rin, yukio, bon, shiemi, shura, rezo, Konekomaru (and etc. u get the idea) go in a firld trip to a demon and human park they suddenly time warp into another time. (Its like a little like another dimention exept back in time also.) they find it hard to get back into their iwn time. But theres a twist. What happens when rin, yukio, and bon meet yuri and... SATAN!? How will they cope with the demon himself, on top of trying to get back to their own time, AND doing their job to protect the humans if the demons decide to attack? Read and find out! (just by the way, some characters may be out of character and satan has his own body also yuri and satan are going out. Thats why i said its sort of like a different dimention. I own nothing. exept the plot. Anyway LETS BE OFF!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Today we are going on a 2 week trip to a amusement park. Its not like the last one we went to, this one is different." Yukio stood infront of his class letting the news sink in before Konekomaru raised his hand. "No questions? Good. You have one hour before we leave. That should give you plenty of time to pack and meet the rest of us in the courtyard with the bus. If not there in an hour you will be left behind. The trip will be spervised by shuro and I. You have five seconds to pack up your things before the hour countdown. Five," he started to count down. The cram class suddenly burst to life with the sound of things being thrown around pantackly. "Wait wait your serious!?" Izumo asked while trying to get her books in her bag.

"Four. Three."

Bon was first to rush out of the classroom. Followed by Rin, shiemi, and izumo. "Two." By this time, yukio had already set up the timer on his watch Ready to start the countdown. The rest was halfway through the door before yukio said the magic word. "One. And it has started." Yukio strolled out of the room and into his dorm shared by his brother, rin. As yukio walked in, he saw rin run around like crazy chucking in ramdom clothing. "Nee-san, i think you should be more neat to pack your bag. Its a mess." As if on que, kuro popped his head out of the mountain of clothing. Then wiggling himself out. "Well what do you expect!? I REALLY want to go! and besides. Better safe than sorry." Rin explained while throwing in some shoes and shirts. Rin looked up from what he was doing and knitted his eyebrows together. "why aren't you packing?"

"ive already packed" yukio said while bringing out a brown travel sute case. Rin rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. "Now, i will see you down at the courtyard." yukio picked up his sute case and headded for the door. "Oh and by the way rin, if you packed neatly you would be able to get more stuff in." Yukio diddnt bother to turn around as he left his brother trying to zip up his sutecase but was overwrited by the clothing stacked up.

(Yukio pov)

It was **5** minutes before the bus left and rin, suprisenly, was the first one to the bus. **3 **minutes. Bon, Izumo, rezo, and Konekomaru arrive shortly after. **1 **minute and 45 seconds to go. Shiemi and takara arrived. Now all loaded on the bus, all they were waiting for was shura. "Oi! Where the hell is shura Yukio?" Bon came out of the bus and beside me. "I don't know bon, either she gets here or ill have to run this trip myself." I sweat dropped., 32 seconds to go. "Hopefully she isn't passed out on the floor and on a hangover from drinking last-" I was interrupted by an arm swinging around his neck pulling me towards the source. "You guys wernt talking about me where ya?" Shura. Of course she would do this. "Yes. We were talking about how **late **you are. Now get on the damm bus." shura giggled from that smart ass comback from me. We, **finaly**, got on the bus and were on our way.

* * *

**A/N: sorry guys this chapter was short! I promise the next one will be longer! And there will be a lot of explaining in the next one! Anyways R&R.:/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic so please no flames. When Rin, yukio, bon, shiemi, shura, rezo, Konekomaru (and etc. u get the idea) go in a firld trip to a demon and human park they suddenly time warp into another time. (Its like a little like another dimention exept back in time also.) they find it hard to get back into their iwn time. But theres a twist. What happens when rin, yukio, and bon meet yuri and... SATAN!? How will they cope with the demon himself, on top of trying to get back to their own time, AND doing their job to protect the humans if the demons decide to attack? Read and find out! (just by the way, some characters may be out of character and satan has his own body also yuri and satan are going out. Thats why i said its sort of like a different dimention. I own nothing. exept the plot. Anyway LETS BE OFF!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Today we are going on a 2 week trip to a amusement park. Its not like the last one we went to, this one is different." Yukio stood infront of his class letting the news sink in before Konekomaru raised his hand. "No questions? Good. You have one hour before we leave. That should give you plenty of time to pack and meet the rest of us in the courtyard with the bus. If not there in an hour you will be left behind. The trip will be spervised by shuro and I. You have five seconds to pack up your things before the hour countdown. Five," he started to count down. The cram class suddenly burst to life with the sound of things being thrown around pantackly. "Wait wait your serious!?" Izumo asked while trying to get her books in her bag.

"Four. Three."

Bon was first to rush out of the classroom. Followed by Rin, shiemi, and izumo. "Two." By this time, yukio had already set up the timer on his watch Ready to start the countdown. The rest was halfway through the door before yukio said the magic word. "One. And it has started." Yukio strolled out of the room and into his dorm shared by his brother, rin. As yukio walked in, he saw rin run around like crazy chucking in ramdom clothing. "Nee-san, i think you should be more neat to pack your bag. Its a mess." As if on que, kuro popped his head out of the mountain of clothing. Then wiggling himself out. "Well what do you expect!? I REALLY want to go! and besides. Better safe than sorry." Rin explained while throwing in some shoes and shirts. Rin looked up from what he was doing and knitted his eyebrows together. "why aren't you packing?"

"ive already packed" yukio said while bringing out a brown travel sute case. Rin rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. "Now, i will see you down at the courtyard." yukio picked up his sute case and headded for the door. "Oh and by the way rin, if you packed neatly you would be able to get more stuff in." Yukio diddnt bother to turn around as he left his brother trying to zip up his sutecase but was overwrited by the clothing stacked up.

(Yukio pov)

It was **5** minutes before the bus left and rin, suprisenly, was the first one to the bus. **3 **minutes. Bon, Izumo, rezo, and Konekomaru arrive shortly after. **1 **minute and 45 seconds to go. Shiemi and takara arrived. Now all loaded on the bus, all they were waiting for was shura. "Oi! Where the hell is shura Yukio?" Bon came out of the bus and beside me. "I don't know bon, either she gets here or ill have to run this trip myself." I sweat dropped., 32 seconds to go. "Hopefully she isn't passed out on the floor and on a hangover from drinking last-" I was interrupted by an arm swinging around his neck pulling me towards the source. "You guys wernt talking about me where ya?" Shura. Of course she would do this. "Yes. We were talking about how **late **you are. Now get on the damm bus." shura giggled from that smart ass comback from me. We, **finaly**, got on the bus and were on our way.

* * *

**A/N: sorry guys this chapter was short! I promise the next one will be longer! And there will be a lot of explaining in the next one! Anyways R&R.:/**


End file.
